Heart AFlutter
by ZeldaTheSwordsman
Summary: Honeysuckle is having romantic worries, and asks Megan and Heart Throb for advice.


Heart A-Flutter

Honeysuckle sighed, looking at the picture on her wall. It was of Rosedust, her queen and the object of her affection. She had been in love with Rosedust for some time now, but had not quite been able to ask her if she returned the feeling - or in fact even on a date. _She is wise and kind, a caring ruler and a good friend._ _But I am __one of her chief counsellors __as well as her friend; If she rejects me I don't know how quickly I'd recover and I'd hate for someone to get hurt by the fallout._ Honeysuckle sighed again and shook her head. Perhaps a good long flight would help clear her thoughts. She asked Rosedust if it was alright for her to take the time, and the pale yellow mare nodded. "It's perfectly fine, dear. Ruling has not been a very busy job lately, so I'm sure Morning Glory and Lily can take up any slack. You go off and have a good time."

That was a big part of why Honeysuckle loved Rosedust. Another factor (more on the attraction side of things) was of course the fact that the flutter queen had a beautiful figure, and such a wonderful rose-coloured mane, and who put that tree there? "Whoa!" Honeysuckle pulled into a very steep vertical climb and managed to avoid crashing. "Perhaps I should fly higher, if I'm going to drift off that much," she said to herself.

Flying did wonders to get her focus off her lovely queen. Looping and jinking and corkscrewing through the sky, or simply flying straight on and watching the scenery below blur. Presently, she saw Paradise Estate below her, and figured she might as well drop in and say hello. Honeysuckle circled down, landing neatly by the door. Megan and Wind Whistler were nearby. "Hello Megan, hello Wind Whistler, how are you two today?" she asked.

"We're fine, thank you," said Megan. "And how are you, Honeysuckle? Is there an emergency?"

The flutter pony shook her head. "No, there's no emergency. But there is something that's been on my mind a lot lately. I'd like to talk about it in private with you Megan. And Heart Throb too, if she's here."

"Ah, so it is of a romantic nature then," said Wind Whistler. "I shall go inform her of your wish to communicate." The powder blue pegasus headed inside the estate. A moment later, Heart Throb emerged.

"What is it, dear?" she asked Honeysuckle.

Honeysuckle sighed. "I've fallen in love with someone, but I'm afraid to tell them."

"Who is it?" asked Megan. "You can trust us," she reminded her friend. "We won't blab to anybody."

The flutter pony gulped."It's R-R-Rosedust," she stammered. "I love her so, but I'm scared to tell her. If she were to reject me I'm not sure how quickly I could pull myself together. What if somebody got caught in the crossfire, so to speak?"

"Oh dear," said Heart Throb. "I see what you mean. But I think you should tell her, so it ain't hanging over your head. If she says no, or gets mad or something, it'll hurt, but the hurt'll go away. But if you keep asking yourself what-if instead of tryin', not knowing will rip you apart."

Megan was pondering. Prior to meeting the Little Ponies she had never heard of girls loving other girls that way. It didn't bother her, it had just been unfamiliar. What did bother her was that in her world the law and general attitudes not only made things hard for girls who loved girls (and boys who loved boys), but tried to pretend they didn't exist - something she vowed to work to fix when she reached voting age. But that was another issue for another time. Here it was okay, and here one of her friends needed her help. She didn't know as much about how this love worked, if it was any different, but she tended to be a good judge of situations.

"I think Heart Throb is right," she said. "It's better to ger it over with. And think of the bright side: What if she says yes? When Firefly first brought me to Ponyland I didn't think I'd be able to do any good. But she had faith in me, and taught me to have faith in myself."

"I still don't know," Honeysuckle said hesitantly.

"Then I'll go with you," said Megan. "I'll be there for you."

"You will?"

Megan nodded. "Oh thank you," said the pink Flutter Pony. She wrapped her forelegs around the human girl's torso. "Hang on tight, here we go!"

They flew to Flutter Valley, a bit slower than Honeysuckle would have reached it unladen but not too much slower. She carefully set Megan down near Rosedust, before touching down herself.

Honeysuckle took a deep breath. This was it. "Queen Rosedust," she began, "I have something to tell you."

"Very well," said the queen. "Let's hear it."

"I'm in love with you. I have been for some time. You are wonderful, beautiful, radiant, and I love you and want to be with you."

Rosedust blinked slowly. Then her face broke into a warm smile. "Oh, Honeysuckle, thank you. I love you as well. I suspected you felt the same way, but I didn't want to rush you into anything." She ambled over to Honeysuckle, and kissed her full on the mouth. Honeysuckle was surprised at first, but managed to return the kiss. After they broke the kiss, she let out a happy sigh. She felt lighter than air. She favoured Megan with a smile, to say thanks. Megan for her part felt all warm and fuzzy inside from having helped her friend. A feeling of piece settled over her as she watched Rosedust and Honeysuckle curl up side by side, enjoying each other's company as they basked in the sun together, for the first of what was sure to be many times.

The End


End file.
